The Begining of the End
by Gypsie Shadows
Summary: Flare's deceiving and painful past has no where near prepared her for the future she faces when a mysterious and seductive stranger rescues her from the streets after her father kicks her out of her own home.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

Prologue

~ Flashes of blood and skin…Screams of my past…yelling in a deep male baritone…"Get out of my house…little freak" a flash of heat…more screams..."No Daddy please…" A small girl...but why... 

Chapter 1

I woke up my head pounding, muscles aching. I sat up slowly, I was unsure how to move considering I didn't really know where I was…I don't remember much. Just…that I got kicked out of my house…

"Flare…sweetie." A male voice calling me a…sickeningly familiar... nick name.

" Depends...Who wants to know?"  
"Calm down. I'm helping you out...remember?

"No ...Should I?

"Yes..." He came into view then. I thought I was going to choke when he came into the light. His black hair glistened in the soft light of what I could now see was a bed room. His eyes a soft, startlingly beautiful blue. He was tall, muscular. I never believed in love at first sight before this moment. Then it all came back to me, the fight with my father. The screams in my dreams. Belonged to me, and the No daddy please...that was my younger sister... My Jessica... Now they were on their own...how sad.  
"Sorry. The fog of sleep deprivation clouded my memory...what was your name again?"  
"My name is Bane." His voice was soft, seductive even in its politeness.  
"Bane, could you get me a glass of water please?" He nodded and turned around his black leather rider's jacket swaying with the movement.  
I was checking my self in the mirror; examining the bruises from my dad...I was patching up a cut with the first aid kit from my back pack when I heard Bane clear his throat behind me.  
"Hi." I swept my hair back from my eyes nervously.  
"Your water." He held up a cobalt blue glass.  
"Oh...thanks." I took the glass and sat back down on the bed.

"You seem…more nervous than you were when I left. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah…I'm fine. Just…I'm tired of life."

"I understand that. Trust me." He rolled his eyes. I giggled. He smiled.

"You know…you're kinda cute when you laugh." He stood in front of me and leaned closer. My thank you caught in my throat as his lips came within millimeters of my own. I'm not sure why but I closed the gap between our lips and kissed him with a fevered passion. I felt the cobalt glass start to slip out of my grip. He must have caught it be cause I never heard it hit the hard wood floor. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled my self closer to him. He wrapped a hand around my waist and stood up. His lips never left mine. I heard him set the glass down as his other arm wrapped it's self around me. He picked me up and sat down on the bed, his hands wandering across my overheated skin. He kissed me with a possessive edge. I could feel the arrival of a human at the door. Three loud knocks at the door before I heard it being hit off its hinges,

"Honey, I'm home" A male voice sounded from the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bane jumped up and grabbed the short sword off the wall. He opened the door to the bed room.

"Put up the weapons I'm just here for the girl ok." I heard a familiar boy's voice say. I got up and went to the door. A boy looking of about 18 stood in the front doorway. His eyes a deep blue color, his hair black with red stripes.

"The only way you're getting her is over my dead body." Bane growled.

"Stop." I commanded softly. I stepped out of the room and in-between Bane and the stranger.

"What business do you have with me?" I asked quietly.

"Come on Flare-Bear don't be like that..."

He slid off his jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt so I could see his right wrist. On it was what looked like a regular scare but, to people who had seen it before (people like me) Saw it for what it was. An identification mark, of a family I had only seen in my dreams. His scare was the head of a dragon carved there when he was young I'm sure. I put my wrist next to his and the searing pain was enough to bring us both to our knees. The marks were glowing a bright green color. As the color died away the dragon that had been brought together moved over our skin and formed two complete dragons.

"There is no way for me to deny it…he's family" Whether Bane and I liked it or not. I went into the bed room and collected my things.

"Let's go." I sighed and stood by the boy.

"What is your name?" I asked him quietly.

"Leon, now are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Hold on." He held out his arm. I grabbed on and did as told.

"Wait!" Bane looked at Leon. "Can I go with you?" He looked angry and determined. Leon sighed.

"You screw this up and I will personally make sure you stop breathing." The growl that followed from Bane was animalistic.

"Stop, right now both of you knock it off!" I yelled at the boys. They both looked at me eyes wide with surprise.

"He's is my brother Bane, and you are my friend I will NOT have you two fighting." They looked at me then away like punished five year olds.

"Sorry flare." The apologized in unison

"Can we go now Leon?"

"Okay what now." then the room started to shift and the edges of my world started to blur. When I blinked and we stood dead center of an obsidian room I'd only seen in my dreams. A man in a black suit and a fedora stood by a window.

"Welcome home Flare Marie Aeries."

Leon was on one knee before the man.

"Hades, Father, lord of the underworld. Have I pleased you?"

"Yes my son you may go now, I must have a word with your sister and her 'boy toy' as you call him."

"Yes father." Leon left and I was left with Bane and Hades.

"So, You are?" And I met the steely glare of the God of the Dead.


End file.
